


Duck is Stuck (aka Duck Turns Himself into A Woman To Own the Patriarchy)

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Dates, Body Hair, Body Horror, Body Modification, Childhood Friends, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Genderswap, High Heels, High School, Makeup, Mommy Issues, Old Friends, Pantyhose, Public Humiliation, Shrinking, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Tights, Transformation, Voice Kink, drunk talk, pervry teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: It's been a while since we checked in with Duck, after his last suicide attempt he found himself in a weird dream. Waking up now he finds a whole set of problems.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 1





	Duck is Stuck (aka Duck Turns Himself into A Woman To Own the Patriarchy)

_"Duck....Duck....wake up, honey....it's time for school."_

_"Oh boy, another school dream."_

_Even for a dream I'm feeling tired, better see what I look like this time._

_"Fuck....I'm in High School again....and I'm a girl!"_

_"Mom, why can't I stay home!"_

_"Listen young man...lady.... you can't stop going to school because you keep turning into a girl randomly. Besides, I got you some new clothes in case something like this kept happening."_

_"That's another thing, all you bought me were dresses! At least let me come with you the next time you go shopping!"_

_"A boy shopping for girl clothes? Don't make me laugh, Dear. You would probably pick up a bunch of that goth stuff. Ok, you have a good day at school now."_

_I exit the car and finally get a good look at what I'm wearing, did I even dress myself? I don't remember putting these clothes on. For some reason my mom found it appropriate to get me a pink blouse, a lavender skirt (which goes past my knees), a pair of white tights and high heels._

_I run into my friend Jared as I reach the front of the school, he was the first kid that knew I could do this and during one weekend sleepover well..._

_"Dude, you're chick again!" Jared said running over to me. "Can I touch your boobs real quick!"_

_"Come on man, not now."_

_"After school?"_

_"Carry my books and we'll see."_

_Jared was pretty short and didn't have the height to boss me around though I don't believe he would anyway. He's just a pervy high school kid._

_\--_

_My mom set up for me to have my classes in the counselor's office so I would be bullied. After school my mom has me walk home, I don't know how she expects me to do it in heels, but I always bring some sneakers with me. Jared catches me just as I'm leaving campus._

_"Duck!" He screams running down the sidewalk. "That was close, y'know it's not safe for a girl to walk home by herself." he says trying to be as silly as he can to make sure I get the joke, I usually slap him for saying less._

_Jared is always pretty chatty on the walk home._

_"So uh...is it weird being a girl?"_

_"Not, the only weird part is my mom making dress like this, I would be fine if I could wear what I wanted."_

_"So you wouldn't care if you stayed a girl?"_

_"I honestly don't know. It's a lot easier to deal with when I don't have to worry about the public."_

_"I wouldn't care if you became a girl permanently, I could be your boyfriend and I wouldn't care that you used to be a dude."_

_Thank God, we're at my house._

_"Okay Jared, I'll see you later." I say as I grab my books from him._

_"Wait, before you go can I at least touch your boobs?"_

_Ugh....well he did carry my books home...._

_"Make it quick, Jared."_

_I move my hair out the way, Jared stands there staring, prepping ever so carefully for this moment..._

\--

Sometimes my dreams can be really good at fooling me into thinking they're real even if I know right from the start that they aren't. Back in my apartment, in my bed, but I swore I tried killing myself and had a bunch of...no not going down this rabbit hole. I need to use the bathroom, I try changing back into my male form on the way to the toilet, but nothing happens. No big deal though, one time I turned back into a dude just to pee and just sat down anyway. After that's down I go to the mirror and focus really hard about turning back into guy....nothing. I call my doctor, but she can't see me until next week. 

At work I run into Yohan,

"Hey Duck, sticking it to the Patriarchy again?"

Nice, good man.

"No, it seems that I'm stuck like this, tried transforming this morning and nothing happened."

"Oh shit, you could be stuck like this forever...not that you would care." 

I put my bag down and look at my phone, ever have a weird dream about someone and now they're in town and want to hang out? Well guess what....

"So weird, I just had a dream about this guy, an old high school friend."

"Does he know about...you?"

"Yeah, he was one of the first, he found out back in school."

"I thought you couldn't transform back in school?"

"I could I just had no control over it, one time during a sleep over I transformed...."

"How did that go?" 

"No comment, but he helped out back in school so I don't want to blow him off, but I don't want to meet him like this."

"Well, since he was cool with this as a high school-er I'm sure he would be fine with you now."

\--

Jared messages me as I'm getting out of work, I told him to meet me at my place. Not too long after getting home, I get a message on my phone, he's outside. I finally get a good glimpse of him after all these years and he hasn't really grown much taller (I still have at least a head on him), but I see the bullies got to him, Jared is pretty ripped now kinda weird he came to my house in a muscle shirt.

"Hey Duck, I wasn't expecting you to look like this, your profile pic was..."

I cut him off, "Yeah, I'm having biological issues right now. I just got home and I'm doing a little unwinding from work so we can watch TV for a bit, but I might go to sleep soon."

"It's fine, I wasn't planning on staying long, my bus will be here soon, but did you want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good, I'll be off."

"Good seeing you again, Duck. You look nice."

Shit...that felt good to hear...

\--

The next night, we decided to catch up at my place.

"I just got cheese, wasn't sure if you went vegan so I got a vegan pizza, it tastes the same."

"It's fine, Just come in." I didn't stop him he was just going to ramble in the door way.

"So you're stuck as a woman?" 

"For now, I can't see my doctor until next week, but my job is cool about it."

"Must be hard to get stuff done. Looking like you do."

"Well you're not going to believe this, but women don't spend all day looking at themselves in the mirror.... just some of the day."

"Bro, if I looked like you, I would never leave the house!"

I know Jared is trying to compliment me, but he's sounding really weird.

"So, what have you been up to, Jared?"

"After moving I got married for a few years, worked for all the big retail places down there, divorced and now I'm thinking of moving back. What you?"

"Just working..."

After that it was pretty quiet, not much you can say to someone you haven't spoken to in almost a decade. At that point you're practically strangers...

"Yeah, I just work at a local shop here in town, I do some writing on the side."

Jared didn't say anything, but he looked like he wanted to, but he was trying to prepare it somehow.

"So like, how often do you turn into a woman?"

"Ah...I switch off every now and then. I learned how to control it after college."

"What makes you...switch?"

"Depends on how I'm feeling, I stayed like this for half a year once."

"Why's that?"

"Don't know, I think I was just mad at men at the time and wanted nothing to do with it."

"Turning into a chick to stick it to the patriarchy....nice."

"Yeah, it does happen sometimes..."

"Oh real quick, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Not like a date, but you know...just out."

"Well, I don't normally like going out like this, but then again who's going to know it's me."

"Awesome, we'll do something this weekend then."

Jared and I talk for a bit, before he heads out. I always tell myself I like staying at home, but as soon as someone shoots me an invite...

_Well well, if it isn't my dreams again. What do have this time? A house, I'm sitting on a couch.....boobs? What a shock....a woman again. I find myself a mirror and see that not only am I a woman, I've apparently had work done!_

_"Hey Honey, I'm home! Work was killer today."_

_Jared walks through the door, by the sounds of it, I'm married to him. He comes over and gives me a hug as I'm looking in the mirror, somehow he's taller than me!_

_"I can't believe you agreed to the surgery, but then again I paid for all of it."_

_I agreed to this? Why would I ever agree to having my lips, breasts and ass ballooned to bimbo-fied proportions? Did he make me shorter or did make himself taller._

_"Hey, I don't wememba you..." Oh god! Is that my voice?! Did he somehow surgically altered my voice so it only sounds like baby talk?_

_"What happened to my voice?" I ask._

_"I thought you would sound cuter that way, plus it's like super hot!"_

_"What the hell, Jay-wed!" I sound like an idiot so I'm going to stop talking._

_"It's cool, babe. We don't even need to leave the house if you don't want to anyway and pretty soon you're not going to want to."_

_His hand moves to my belly....oh no. Note sure how didn't notice I was pregnant earlier, but....no no no I'm continuing a dream where I become my friend's bimbo, baby mama._

Awake again, still female, sweatier than usual, liked that dream maybe a little more I want to admit, but I'm going to be keeping that one to myself until the day I die.

\--

Decided to take a few days off before the weekend to get my head straight. My doctor gives me a call to check up on me before my appointment on Monday.

"Hey Duck, just wanted to get some info before you come in soon."

"Go for it."

"Any sudden changes in your life recently?"

"I had an odd dream about a high school friend just before I woke up and couldn't change back, even weirder was that he also happens to be in town right now."

"Want to tell me about your friend."

"He's a cool guy, a little crude and immature, but very sweet."

"Interesting choice in words..."

"Well, he is sweet... he was also one of the first people who saw my girl-form why back in high school. I transformed in the middle of a sleep over."

"Did you guys have sex?"

"NO! I just let him...feel around..."

"Sounds pretty close, anything else happen?"

"No not really....I did have another dream though..."

"Oh what was it about?"

I explain the dream to my doctor in full detail, I know I said I never wanted talk about it, but maybe she could help.

"So Duck, is your friend attractive?"

"Nah, not really." I mean he's okay, but I'm going to oversell it.

"Duck, I'm going to have to go now. I'll email you if I need to contact you again, stay safe."

After I hang up Jared calls.

"What's up, Jared."

"I got us some reservations at this nice Italian place, "Tony's". I know I said I wasn't going to do anything fancy, but I got a really good deal on them."

"No worries, that sounds great. I think I have something I can wear."

I go through my closet looking for anything nice, having two different wardrobes and no organization is really biting me in the ass right now. I find what appears to be the fanciest thing I own, a small black dress. I don't remember buying this, it must have been in that pile I bought way back when I started transforming more often. So I'm not going to lie, I look super hot in this thing; it goes just past my thigh and makes my tits look nice...what am I saying? I enjoying this too much! Ugh, that's right, I haven't shaved my leg at all. If you ever wanted to know why I wear a lot of tight and pantyhose it's because I hate shaving....

\-- 

It's Saturday and I go ahead and get ready before he comes over. He gives me a call letting me know he's out. As soon as I open the door he's already checking me out.

"Damn dude, lookin' dope. Did you shave your legs or something?"

"Nah, check it." I pinch the fabric of my concealer pantyhose. "Beats shaving any day...except during summer..."

Even though we're both dressed really nice both of know that we're just hanging out as friends, the dinner is pretty quiet until the drinks arrive.

"Dude, remember when you transformed during P.E.?" he says trying not to laugh.

"Oh shit yeah, thankfully we had lockers towards the back."

"So Duck, after high school did you go right to college or did you take a break?"

"I took a small break and got a part time job, I eventually went to college twice, but ended up dropping out."

"Why?"

"Didn't know what I wanted to do. Working part time was killing me and I had to be sure that whatever I was going to spend my time doing I wanted to make sure I enjoyed it. I would hate to go to college for years only to realize I wasted years doing something I eventually lost interest in. Just like that, eight years kind of past me by and I had nothing to show for it."

"Hey at least you're getting you're life back on track, I thought everything was going good for me, but now... I feel like past decade was for nothing and I'm not sure where to pick up..."

The food arrives just as we make ourselves awkward in front of each other. After dinner I order a few more drinks, Jared is driving so he doesn't have anymore. I start to get carried away and start babbling about something, it's enough for Jared to help me to the car.

\--

Back at my house, Jared helps me into my apartment and sets me down on the couch.

"Damn Jared, you carried me all the way back? You must be getting strong...."

"Uh yeah...I still work out every now and then, I'm gonna head out just try and drink some water."

"What? You don't have to leave now, Jared. Stay here and I'll let you do stuff to me..."

"Nah Bro, I know that's the booze talking just rest up and I'll lock up, slide your key back under the door and call you tomorrow."

Jared leaves and all I can think was...that was embarrassing. 

\--

_"So you transformed back?" Asked Yohan as I cam into work._

_"Yep, Doctor figured out what was wrong and got everything working again."_

_"So what was wrong?"_

_"I can't remember...maybe just some sort of kink that needed to work itself out."_

_"Kink huh?"_

_Back at home, I unwind and watch some TV. Jared hasn't called since Saturday and I'm worried. I go ahead and just call him just to check in, but it tells me the number doesn't exist. I start having a panic attack and trash my living room until I realize..._

Fuck, it was another dream again again. I wake up once again still a woman and in my outfit from last night. I go to the bathroom to wash the make up from my face. I recall how drunk I was and how I basically told my friend it was cool to fuck me. I start crying at what a fucking embarrassment I've become...


End file.
